


The Resonating Sound

by hanakoanime



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link, a "made" angel, goes to the Lord of the Underworld to negotiate. However, it turns into a catalyst, throwing him into more situations than he cared to be in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Resonating Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 500themes (so 500 "chapters", or parts, to this fic.)
> 
> ^^; I own nothing? That's all...

Link hummed softly to himself, smiling at Navi’s antics.  She had such energy to her that it made him want to start singing and dancing, but he managed to refrain himself.  As he continued his way down to the Underworld, where he would talk with the Master of the Underworld, it got harder and harder to stay optimistic.

“Navi, what is Ganondorf like?”  While Link was certain that Navi had never met the man, he was almost positive that she was told something about the man they were to meet by the Goddess of the Heavens.

“He’s not nice, from what I heard.  He also tends to ‘abuse’ his subordinates.  Lady Hylia also stated that the man has power that rivaled hers, and that we needed to negotiate with him for the safety of the mortals,” Navi stated.  He was glad he asked it—it reminded him of what they were doing and why they were doing it.

Link sighed as he reached the entrance, where he would undoubtedly run into trouble once he entered.  Smiling slightly, but not feeling happy, he opened the door in order to get the mission over with as soon as possible.

“It’s really hot,” Navi muttered.  Link wasn’t sure if it was meant to be taken as her stating the obvious or if she was complaining.  She had that weird habit of stating the obvious, if that time they first arrived was any indication.  She had, so stupidly, stated that they were in a huge room.  That led to some weird looks, and he wanted to hide under something at that moment, as he was the one who managed to convince Hylia that she deserved to be an “angel”.

“Link?  Are you listening to me?”  He managed to snap out of his thoughts before she started whining.  As much as he loved her, he really couldn’t stand it when she started to whine about random things.  It was annoying, Link had to admit, when she would make the pitch of her voice higher, and started saying the same thing.

“I was just thinking of something,” he mumbled, interested in his hat at that moment.  If there was one thing that Navi hated, it was being ignored in favor of something other than herself (but only during important moments, she would add; it made the hero wonder about the times she called important—she had the habit of speaking up at the most unlikely of times with useless things.)

As much as he was annoyed by her, and her habits, he still loved her like a sister.  He loved it when she would speak to him, make him feel loved, as he didn’t speak to Sheik often—she was always away on some mission for Hylia.

“Link, we’re here,” she said suddenly, staring at the ornate doors with wide eyes, unable to say anything more.  It was times like these that he was grateful that she was easily awed, as it meant there was a good chance of silence for a moment, but he knew that he had to push forward. 

“Navi, stay here,” he commanded.  Knowing that if he stayed out any longer, he would be subjected to her whining.  So, with a sigh, he pushed the door in hopes of getting the mission over with. 

Instead of seeing some type of evil overlord (the name was ironic to Link as the man ruled the underworld, not the overworld), he ran into someone who looked exactly like him.  Cursing, he realized that he had run into his “darker half”—angels had one as they were “too perfect” and needed something to balance them out.

“Hello.  May I ask for a name?”  Link was just trying to be polite, in hopes of scaring off the other (as he heard that they were only accustomed to aggression), but it only served to amuse his darker half.  Without fail, the dark being started to laugh, as if amused by the angel’s attempt to scare him off.

“With an attitude like that, you’re asking to be killed,” the shadowed version of himself replied.  “Of course, I will tell you my name.”  Link swore he saw a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.  “My name is Dark Link, but it’s just Dark.”

He now understood why Dark was amused by introducing himself—it was his name with the word “dark” thrown in front.  “I assume you know who I am,” Link muttered, glaring at his darker half.

“Why of course Link.  How could I not know the person I’m named after?”  With another smirk, Dark disappeared only to reappear behind Link.  “I also know you’re here to see Ganondorf, since you wouldn’t come here in any other case~”

A thought occurred to him, one that was somewhat belated.  “How do I have a darker half if I’m a ‘made’ angel?  I thought only born angels had darker halves.”

Dark smiled, entertained by the boy’s words—he had been told that his lighter half didn’t speak often, and that he absolutely did not talk to strangers.  “How do I exist?  Like you, I was created.  However, unlike you, I was created from nothing but shadows.”

“That explains a lot,” Link muttered.  Dark wasn’t certain if he was meant to hear that or not but with how close he was to Link, it would’ve been impossible to miss it.

“So, Your Royal Highness, do you need an escort?  I am surely free to escort you to your location,” Dark suddenly whispered into Link’s ear.

Blushing slightly (because he didn’t know his ears were that sensitive), Link started walking forwards, not caring if Dark was angry about a lack of response.  Instead of offending the shadow, he seemed to amuse him even more.

“You’re going the wrong way.  It’s this way,” Dark called, pointing to another door on the opposite side of the room.  He amused himself with Link’s look of shock—maybe the angel didn’t know about his ability to manipulate the room—and grinned when he saw Link follow his advice.

Sighing, Link made his journey across the room and to the other door, which he promptly opened.  Smiling slightly, he entered, preparing to meet Ganondorf for his Goddess, Hylia.


	2. Dance With Asmodeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark catches Link just as he was about to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget this existed... *sighs*

“Oh, hero, you decided to come back?”  Dark grinned when he saw the angel enter his room again.  Sure, he knew the actual reason why the blonde came back, but he wanted to see what his response would be to such an obvious truth.

“This is the only way to go back to my realm,” Link replied smoothly.  “I wouldn’t have come this way had there been another way to leave.”

“Oh, you hurt my feelings, former hero.  However, you probably know something about me too, don’t you?”  Dark was curious as to what Ganondorf, the ruler of the Underworld, said about him—Dark highly doubted that the Pigman told Link about his room, but he wanted to know what was mentioned (since he was warned to not eavesdrop on his “leader’s” conversation.)

“Yes. You’re crude, you don’t understand the meaning of no, and you act too arrogant for your own good,” Link stated.  “However, if you’re implying that Ganondorf had said anything about you, then you are wrong.”

“So you got that from that one meeting,” Dark whispered, smirking at Link’s confused expression.  “Then we can play, right~?  I’m so terribly bored here, hero, and you’ll make good entertainment.”

“W-what do you mean?”  Judging by Link’s reaction, the blonde knew what was to come, but was stalling for time, time that he didn’t have in the first place.

Just as he was about to pounce, an annoying feminine voice echoed through his room.  “Link, where are you?  We have to go!”

“Ah… Navi, I’ll be there in a second!”  Before he knew it, Navi exited the same way she came in.

Link turned to exit, but Dark quickly grabbed him by the waist, and whispered, “Let’s play a game, Link.  I’m sure you’ll enjoy it like I will.”

“I-I have to go!”

“But it’s not like she’ll come back,” Dark murmured, nipping at his skin.  “I’ll make sure of it.”  With a flick of his hand, he locked the door that would allow anyone to come in the way the girl did.

“Wait!  I… I don’t want this,” Link whimpered slightly, as he was uncomfortable with the idea of sex—Sheik had mentioned it once or twice, but he was always nervous whenever it was mentioned (as it meant that someone wanted him in their bed at that moment.)

“Hm?  You don’t?  Well, we can always change that…  However, I feel generous, and I’ve decided that I’ll kiss you instead.  If you want to spend time with me, then I’ll stop.  However, if you want to continue, then say so~”

Confident of his abilities to seduce people, Dark pulled Link closer, smile widening when he saw the blush that covered the angel’s face.  Before Link had a chance to protest, Dark kissed him, surprised by Link’s easy submission.  He was easily able to shove his tongue in, “tasting” the blonde (as his friend would often say when she showed him some of her “porn” collection which admittedly only had boys fucking boys.)

Pulling back, just enough for it to technically be called “not a kiss”, Dark murmured, “Want more?”

Link could only stare at him, unsure of what happened.  One part of him wanted to punch his darker half, another part wanted to curse as he was easily overwhelmed by Dark, and the last part of him wanted to shove the cocky idiot into a wall and kiss him.

Instead of doing any of those, he glared at the wall behind Dark, hoping that it would spontaneously combust and create a method of escaping.  Not even seeing the spark to start the fire, Link gave up and chose to glare at Dark.

Seeing that smirk, seeing the amusement that lit the shadow’s eyes, only served to infuriate Link even more, though he didn’t quite know why he was angry all of the sudden.  He would end up attacking the shadow being if he couldn’t control this sudden burst of anger.

“I want to leave.”  The words were soft, but they held a conviction that made Dark falter for a second.  However, the shadow recovered easily and continued his harassment of the angel.

“Are you sure that you don’t want to find out about the demon’s way of showing our love?  I’m sure you’ll _love_ it,” he purred.  If that didn’t help matters, Dark wasn’t sure what would, as that was one of his last resorts.  (He had a few more, but he highly doubted the hero would appreciate being pushed into a wall, or being forced into his bed.)

“I am certain,” Link replied, tense, as he felt the curiosity burning within him.  Along with the anger, he now had to keep his curiosity under control too, which would only serve to make him less responsive.  However, he couldn’t deny that he wanted to know what Dark was talking about, and that he wanted to see if he’d enjoy it.

“Come on baby.  It’ll be for just one night.  How can you say no,” Dark murmured, pulling the blonde closer to him.  “I know you want this as much as you do.  I can feel it.”

“W-What makes you so sure that I want this?  What if, by chance, I happen to be trying to tell you to release me?”  Link was a bit irritated that he had to say that out loud, as his body language should have been enough to say that, but was also shocked that Dark kept insisting that he knew Link better than he knew himself.

“I know you like you know yourself.   I know that you like this, that you’re vain enough to want me as I want you.  A bit narcissistic, don’t you think?”  Dark chuckled, leaning in close to continue his little speech.  “At least, I can admit that I want this.  At least I can say that you feel nice, that you have a body that’ll make everyone fall for you.  I guess, in a way, that’s saying that I have the same body.”

“I don’t want this,” Link whispered, trying to get Dark off of him.  “I don’t want to be here.”

“Just relax.  I can show you a good time.”

Link suddenly snapped, pushing his shadow away quickly.  “I need to go,” he cried as he exited.  Deciding to be nice, Dark allowed the door to lead him to his “assistant”.  At least, he now had a mission—get Link into his bed.


End file.
